


Trip Off My Tongue

by gaialux



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Dolores, transformed.
Relationships: Dolores "Lolita" Haze/Humbert Humbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Trip Off My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> Contains a similar level of sexual violence as in the book.

His blood smelt exquisite. The intoxicating scent of iron, of rust; top notes of fruit and nut like the chocolate Dolores's mother once brought back from Paris for her. The bottom notes, the ones Dolores sought out and smacked her lips over, were of evil. Dark depravity. Lust. Sin.

He was perfect.

Humbert* asked if she would sit with him. "Lolita," he would whisper into her thick black hair. "Lo, Lo."

She would giggle. It hurt her, deep down, to treat him with such a masquerade. Her heart pounding in its own, new rhythm he never commented on. Her teeth aching in their ruby red gums. She would snap, crackle, pop her mouth and hear him groan that disgusting sound. Hard so-called manhood digging into her skirt-clad thigh. Rough, hairy fingers drawing it up, up, up. Lacy underwear. Pink. Childish.

Sending him wild.

Her mother. Oh, her naïve mother. Never even commenting on the change in Dolores. The weeks spent in bed with fever. Pale. Crying, screaming, vomiting thick blood clots onto the flowery pink of her bedsheets.

It was Humbert who cleaned her up with gentle hands turned rough. Dolores too powerless to push him away or cry out when he penetrated her. Ripping her open. Making her scream in a different, but no less painful, way.

Now she was healthy. Ready. Mother dearest was gone and Humbert remained.

Dolores closed her eyes, let the sensation come out. Her teeth extending. Her eyes sharpening.

"Humbert," she whispered. "Here I come. Ready or not."

* * *

_* Names changed to protect not-so-innocent souls._


End file.
